


Upside Down

by Kakasakufangirl



Series: Bad Days, Sad Days [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Days, Bullying, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Teasing, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony realises that everything that's happened in his life has been the same. Through all his chaotic life there are five people he would spend eternity with no matter what the consequences were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upside Down

The sight of a bunch of kids hanging around him as they laughed and teased at his upsidedown form, may or may not have discouraged his pride. Tony frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

A couple of the douche bags that did this to him where laughing and pointing in the crowd they attracted. Just minutes ago they were at the top of the steps pulling down his pants and tying his legs up to the rope. Then they pushed him over the edge with his pants down and his underwear showing.

Of course this isn't the first time this has happened to him. They've done worst of things to him. Sometimes they just follow him and make rude comments about his father. Other times they degrade his locker and break into it just to steal his stuff.

Good thing the only stuff he keeps in it is stuff he doesn't need in there. Hopefully they'll go away so he can wallow in pity. Tony sighed as he realised that it wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Hey!" Tony scrunched up his nose as the voice of his best friend echoed in the distance. Steve Rogers, who towered over everyone, walked through the group of teens with a fiery expression. Behind him stood Bruce Banner who felt the same kind of pain his did right now.

Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov and Thor cleared the crowd of students as Steve held his hands on his hips in a condescending way. "Tony why are you up there?"

"Oh, you know I just wanted to hang myself upsidedown with my underwear showing to the whole school," the boy said sarcastically, "...you know just for fun."

Steve just rolled his eyes as he and Thor helped him down. Once Tony's feet hit the floor he shook the dizziness away. Natasha walked up to him and pointed down at his crotch. "Nice tighty whities..." Her face expressionless.

"I like the tightness of his whities..." Thor said with a non helpful smiled. He clasped his back as if he was was encouraging him. Tony knew he was trying to be supportive but he didn't want supportive, he wanted to be left alone.

"Don't say that out loud Thor." He whined meekly.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked as he handed him his book bag. Tony pulled up his pants and gladly accepted it.

"Dandy, just dandy."

"Don't take it out on dear Brucie." Clint said as he wrapped an arm around his neck. "He's not the one who put you up there, besides, he was the one kind enough to pull us out of class to get to you. He even lied to the teacher."

" I didn't like it." Bruce admitted.

"We could just hang your ass back up there." The red head said. She was the one he had to worry about the most. While the others might take it as joke she would live up to the claim.

Tony knew that he had a temper and that taking it out on Bruce would result in nothing but violence from his friends but he couldn't help himself. Every year was the same as the last. Go to school. Get picked on. Get in trouble. Get in a fight. Then hang out with his friends for the rest of the year. Rinse and repeat.

Nothing changed and nothing ever will. He just accepted his fate. Have the best year as he could with his friends and hope for the best.

After Natasha made him give a heartfelt apology to Bruce, with physical force might he add, they headed off to lunch. Somehow with all the commotion in the hallway and with him being upside down on the stairway, he managed to not attract a single teachers attention.

They sat at their usual tables with Bruce sitting by Tony and Steve sitting next to him. On the othere side, Natasha sat next to Clint and Thor. It was their usual ritual that they hadn't changed since they were kids. Tony would expect nothing less from his team of extraordinary friends.

Whether it be the fact that neither of them had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, Tony wasn't sure but outside their group they didn't really talk to anyone outside of a teacher, principal or adult. Their peers had no interest in talking to them either.

Tony could see why but the others didn't, besides Natasha who didn't care. Thor had a weird way of speaking that was kind of hard to understand him. Hell, of all the years he's know him he still doesn't understand what he's saying half the time. Thor was a meathead on the outside but a softy on the inside.

He had a younger brother to look out for and set good examples. He may not always do that but they were there to help him out anyways. His father was a little harder on Thor's little brother because he never wants him to do the things Thor does now, basically he doesn't want the poor kind to live.

Clint, eccentric, diabolical, sneaky, prankster Clint. He had a way of showing he was ready for any challenge that made you feel like you've already lost. He was a joker in a deack of cards that snuck up on you when you least expected it. But he could be deadly if you messed with someone who couldn't take care of themselves.

Clint always got into trouble and sometimes liked to drag the rest of them down with him. Of course, Tony being Tony, was right there with him causing the trouble. Steve being the most unreliable shit he was usual turned them all in, including himself. Why Clint never took it to heart always confused him to no end but not Tony, he always gave him shit for it.

Natasha, if he thought Clint was evil he couldn't even begin to describe the woman. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and don't get Tony wrong. While she is an exquisite jem she will cut out your heart as you watch as she devours it. Beautiful and deadly as they say, Clint's type of woman.

Tony once heard that she broke a guy's arm for calling her a dike. Although he not sure what any of his friends preferences were he was sure that Natasha was straight. Maybe? Who knows? He prefers to be on the good side in her Burn Book./p>

She was the first girl he actually didn't go on a date with and ruin the relationship. She was bossy and in charge when everything went to shit but she was the first person he could go to when things got to heated at home, next to Bruce. If the group ever got into an argument then she often would side with him along side with Bruce. Thor and Clint would usually side with Steve.

Now Steve was a simply boy that had a growth spurt out of nowhere. Where he was once smaller than Tony he is now bigger and stronger. It freaked him out the first time he saw the blonde. He almost called the police cause he thought that he was some kind of sick joke out of the movie called the Invasion of the Body Snatchers. 

He may or may have not used that term correctly but still, Steve was tall and very handsome. The same girls that used to pick on him now want to his girlfriend. Steve, being the passive aggressive gentlemen he was, politely declined. The asshole.

Bruce was different. While the others had mostly outrageous and outgoing attitudes, he was simple and quiet. Sometimes the teachers forget he's even there, like he doesn't exist and that's how he likes it. Tony, being a good and noble friend, always reminds them that he belongs among the living.

Bruce hates it when he does but deep down he knows he's a little grateful for the reminder to everyone else and himself that Bruce Banner is still here. Now Brucie was the baby of the group. As many times as he has pleaded with Tony to stop calling him that he couldn't.

If anyone touched him, Thor and Natasha would play a game of death with their bodies. If anyone made a joke or said anything to upset him, Clint would degrade them in the utmost humiliating manner. If someone as so much as tried to ruin his self esteem, Steve would swoop in and save the day.

Tony however had a different role entirely. When something was bothering dear Brucie and he didn't want to talk about it, he usually came to Tony. He confided in Tony and looked for a reasonable answer that he wouldn't get from anyone else but him.

If he wanted that then Tony had to go relay the message to Steve who often gave extremely good advice on how to handle the situation. If nothing worked then Tony was sure that the others would want to add the person who hurt Bruce onto a list called: People to Kill in the Future. It's pretty long, like really long.

They showed it to Bruce who, at first, just laughed it off. Once he realised that it was serious then he begged them not to do anything stupid. They had to burn the list afterwards but they kept another one hidden at Natasha's place where Bruce wouldn't go snooping around in her stuff. He may be the baby but he still wasn't evicted from Natasha's wrath.

Tony, on the other hand, was a genius. Not to toot his own boat here but if it was a question, he could probably answer it. He liked knowledge and he loved rubbing his intelligence in his stupid bullies faces. They knew it, he knew it but they still tauted him and messed with him and one day he was going to get them back.

Life at home wasn't any better. His father was always away on business trips and his mother was too drunk to care where he went so he pretty much took care of himself. He often spent his days over his friends house and they knew why. Surprisingly enough, Steve didn't open his big mouth and blabber to his parents about the way his parents were treating him.

Tony didn't mind. He liked the freedom, he liked the space. He was his own man and when he got older he promised himself, if he ever had kids that he would be the best father to them and fuck everything his father taught him about business. The only reason he was taking up the company was so he could run it into the ground on purpose, just out of spite for his father. Just so he could watch everything his father work for be buried in the ground.

Oh he awaited the day he could see his father laying in his death bed as he told him about destroying his life long precious business. He graveled in the thought of seeing him flat line.

Call him crazy or psycho, cause his friends do but his father is a straight up dick. When he does come home he chastises Tony for everything he does. He lives for it. So him praying and wishing for his eminent death is nothing.

So what, they were all a little screwed up in the head. Some more than others but who were they to judge. Their just regular teenaged kids who just want to have fun, party and have a good time. Nothing else mattered.

Looking around at his friends he realised that he liked the way they were. He may have been humiliated today, punched in the arm by Natasha and had to listen to one of Steve's long and boring speeches about self confidence but it could be worse. The food was shitty, the day was shitty, the people were shitty but he had his friends. That's what he looks forward to everyday of his life. Nothing could change that.

  
  


_And then something changed that. ___


End file.
